


Statue - A Puppeteer 2 Rewrite

by TizzyMcWizzy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2020, Episode Fix-It: s03 La Marionnettiste 2 | The Puppeteer 2, F/M, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, feelings are talked abt and its real cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TizzyMcWizzy/pseuds/TizzyMcWizzy
Summary: My rewrite of the famous "statue scene" in puppeteer 2 because I quite literally almost died while watching it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	Statue - A Puppeteer 2 Rewrite

“Don’t get so hung up over friendship, Adrien.” Plagg flew around his head and leaned on an elbow mid-air. “Friendships wither away, cheese doesn’t!” He mused.

“You don’t get it, Plagg. Marinette’s friendship means a lot to me, I couldn’t bear it if she doesn’t like being around me.” Adrien sighed and closed the elevator doors. “I probably did something stupid to make her uncomfortable.” He brushed a hand through his hair. Man, this was confusing. Was he really this socially inept? Nino was usually pretty easy to understand, but he’d been weird all day. Did Adrien do something to upset all of them? Why was making friends so hard? “I’ve got to make it up to her somehow.” Adrien clenched his fists in determination. He definitely wasn’t going to give up on them.

The elevator doors opened. “How do you plan on doing that?” Plagg asked, following Adrien out of the elevator.

“Well y’know,” he didn’t really know, “by doing friend stuff, getting her to relax around me. Like stuff you do for me, cheering me up,” he scratched Plagg chin making him purr happily, “making jokes, playing pranks,” he gasped. “That’s it!”

“What’s it?” Plagg asked, flipping over onto his back.

“I’ll play a prank on her! Jokes always make me relax, I’m sure it’ll work,” Adrien reasoned.

“Uhh, you sure about that? She seemed pretty terrified of you.” Plagg raised his eyebrow.

“It’ll be fine, Plagg. Don’t worry.” Whenever Adrien was really stressed out about school and all his daily obligations, Plagg would play a prank on him to get him out of his funk. “Now, what's a good prank?” Adrien scratched his chin and looked around the wax museum.

“-be cool, be cool. I’ll be cool, I’m cool, I’m cool!” A door on the other side of the room kicked open with a loud bang. “I am the coolest person on the planet!” Marinette yelled.

Quick Adrien! He formulated a plan. “Hide, Plagg,” Adrien whispered before taking a pose.

“What’re you gonna do?” Plagg hissed into his ear, glancing frantically between the door and Adrien.

“Shhh! It’s a prank!” Adrien whisper yelled back.

“Marinette is the coolest person on the planet, of course she ca- AAAAUGH!” Marinette jumped back at the sight of him, swinging her arms around. She stared at him and then relaxed. “Oh phew, it’s just the statue.” She laughed, wiping her brow. “Didn’t think they’d finish it so fast,” she reached out and touched his hand. “Oh it’s still warm,” her voice quieted to a whisper. “Still war- ah! I shouldn’t touch it!” She swiped her hand away like she was burned. “Ugh, I’m such a klutz,” she sighed and facepalmed, shaking her head. “Doesn’t wax melt to the touch? Or is that just candle wax? Is candle wax the same as wax figure wax?” She tilted her head. “Oh, Marinette, you should’ve listened when the nice tour guide lady was explaining everything. But nooo, you were so caught up in-” she frowned. “No. I’m a cool person, I’ve got to make it up to him.” 

Him? Was she talking about him? 

“That’s right, I’ve just got to explain everything and,” she started to walk past Adrien. Then she stopped and then began to yell again. “Aaugh! I can’t! I can’t do it!” She scratched her head and spun on her heel. “I’ll just hide out in the bathroom and text Alya to come get me when we leave.” Marinette stuck a hand in the air and made her way towards the bathroom before stopping again. “No! Don’t be a coward Marinette!” She spun quickly on her heel again, eyes shut tightly. Her eyes burst open in a determined rage, staring straight at his chest. He looked away quickly. “Ooohh, why is this so hard?” She put her head in her hands.

Marinette stayed that way for the while. Adrien contemplated scaring her at this point, but the timing wasn’t right. He definitely didn’t plan on her rambling to herself. He was about to move when she perked up.

“Wow, it’s so detailed.” She murmured, peeking between her fingertips. Adrien stiffened. She fell into a squat and poked his shoe. “There’s even scuffs on his shoes, oh and look, his laces are even tied the way he always does them.” She laughed. “The loops are always a little longer than the way Alya ties hers.” She made a little hand motion as she thought out loud.

Adrien blinked. That was a little strange, but Marinette did have an artistic eye, she probably picked up on details like that all the time. He wondered how Nino tied his shoes.

She stood up again and pulled at the fabric of his jacket. “The jacket is Gabriel brand as well,” she chuckled to herself. “Only the highest quality for my son,” she lowered her voice to impersonate his father. She snorted and ran a finger along the seam of his shirt. 

Adrien had to use almost all his willpower not to laugh.

“Oh!” She yelped again pulling her hand away. “Don’t touch the statues, Marinette!” She scolded herself and looked up into his eyes. She ghosted a finger along his hair, careful not to touch it. “I wonder how long it took them to get your hair right, Waxdrien.” She laughed at her joke. “I bet it takes a long time for anyone to get your hair right,” she mused. Marinette pauses staring into his eyes. “So green,” she whispered softly. 

His eyes twitched to look at her. Was this the right time? 

She held her breath and backed away from him, folding her hands behind her back. “Oh Waxdrien, do you know how I can get myself out of this mess?” She glanced at his eyes. “I think I hurt my friend because I was acting super weird.”

She hurt him?

“Think I should practice my apology with you?” She laughed. “Well, it never hurts to prepare,” she scratched her cheek, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. 

Should he stop her now? Should he? Adrien was beginning to sweat.

“Okay, Uhh,” she sighed. “Adrien, look, umm, I’m sorry, about what I said. I mean, i- it wasn’t what I meant to say, it came out wrong and that’s my bad, sorry.” She looked up at him and shuffled her feet. “Look, I, Adrien I like you. You’re one of my best friends, and I don't want anything to be weird between us, I was just being weird earlier cause, cause I-” she paused, biting her lip. Looking almost on the verge of tears. “I’m afraid.” She exhaled. “Not of you! No, no you're not scary!” She put her arms out in front of her and shook them reverently. “I’m, I'm afraid of what you think of me.” She cupped her cheeks in her hands. “I really want you to like me, and to not hate me, and I’m really scared that you’ll find me weird or crazy.” She tugged at her pigtails, closed her eyes and shook her head. “So I was trying to make that clear and it came out all wrong and I’m sorry if I made you feel really weird and awkward around me,” 

“It’s okay, Marinette,” Adrien whispered.

Her eyes flew open. “DwaAAUGH! Adrien!?” She jumped back again. “Wha- I-“ she gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth. Her face turned a brilliant shade of red, causing a pang of guilt to stab him in the gut.

“Sorry, I was trying to play a prank on you,” he explained, the panic rising in his voice. “I thought it would make you relax around me.” Marinette stared back at him. “I- I thought you were mad at me, sorry.” He scratched the back of his neck. 

She relaxed slowly. “Oh, Adrien, I, no no no, I wasn’t mad at you, I just,” she sighed, looking at her feet. “Well I- I guess you know.” She mumbled.

“Sorry about that, I wasn’t expecting,” you too pour your heart out, “well, that.” He grimaced at his lack of eloquence.

“It’s, fine,” she murmured. “What I said was true though.” She looked up at him and tugged her pigtails. “I really appreciate our friendship and I don’t want to ruin it.” She sighed, covering her eyes with her hands. “This wasn’t the way I was expecting to tell you, though.” She said through her fingers.

He laughed. “I appreciate our friendship too.” He took her hands and gently pulled them away from her face. “I was trying to be funny, but I’m not very good at jokes. The girl I like always says they’re bad.” He laughed. Ladybug’s eye rolls had become a constant as he proudly took up the mantle as a superhero wise-crack. 

“The, the girl you li-,” Marinette blinked at him, furrowing her brows and turning away.

“Hmm? What was that Marinette?” Adrien walked around her to see her face. “Did I say something?” Oh no, what did he do?

She bit her lip and sighed deeply. “It’s, I- it’s nothing.” She whispered and shook her head. “It’s nothing,” she turned back toward him and smiled. “I’m fine,” she sighed.

“You sure?” He asked. Were people always this hard to read, or was it just his social ineptitude?

“Yeah, yeah,” she shook her head and grinned. “I think your jokes are pretty funny.” She poked him in the chest.

“You do?” He raised his brows and blinked. 

“Mhmm,” she hummed. Then her face lit up. “Hey, let's go play a prank on Alya and Ni- Hawkmoth!?” Her eyes blew wide as she stared past him. Adrien swung around to see none other than hawkmoth himself standing by the door. He ran towards them, flipping his cane. 

Adrien turned and grabbed an umbrella off the Aurora wax figure, blocking Hawkmoth’s blow with the umbrella. “Go, Marinette! Call for help!” He called behind him. 

She frowned and nodded. “Got it!” She ran back to the stairs. They’d have to continue this later.

\---

Adrien watched Marinette and Alya talk animatedly from behind the car window. Alya was holding Marinette by the shoulders and reaching up to pet her hair while Marinette laughed and shook her head over and over again. Eventually, Marinette and Alya stopped talking and said their goodbyes. Marinette waved back at them and approached the car. Adrien leaned over the middle seat to quickly open the door for her.

“Thanks,” She mumbled and sat down, fastening her seatbelt.

“No problem, he said absentmindedly. “To Marinette’s house, please.” Adrien tapped his driver on the shoulder. The tower of a man nodded and pulled the car away from the curb.

Adrien glanced at Marinette, who was looking out the window. He should say something. This was getting awkward. 

“Umm,” They both said and turned towards each other.

“Oh, you go first,” Adrien gestured for her to speak.

“No, no, you go.” Marinette insisted and shook her head.

“Okay, um,” He scratched the back of his neck. “Well, are we cool?” He asked.

“Hmm?” She hummed, tilting her head.

“I mean, umm,” he sighed. “Sorry. I’m still really new to this having friends thing.” He chuckled dryly. “We’re still friends, right, Marinette?”

“Huh? Oh! Yes, yes of course!” She laughed and shook her head. “We weren’t ever not friends!” Marinette put her hands up. “I- well you know what I said.” She looked away and ducked her head.

Of course, he knew what she said. How would he ever forget? “Right, sorry about that again.” He laughed and facepalmed. “I’m not good at being funny.”

“Hey,” she elbowed him and laughed. “I think you’re fine at being funny.” She covered her mouth and giggled. “Though, pretending to be a statue might not have been the best thing to do at the time.”

“Hey! I was short on time, and I’m not that creative.” Adrien crossed his arms and pouted. She continued to laugh into her hands. “Stop laughing at me!” He cried, laughing with her. 

“Why did you do that anyway?” She said between giggles.

“I was, I was worried I’d upset you or something.” He sighed, whenever I’m upset a good joke usually makes me feel better. So I thought, well,” He looked up at her from under his bangs. “Y’know.”

“I’m, I’m surprised you care that much,” she whispered.

“Of course I care,” he took her hand in his. “Your friendship means everything to me, Marinette.” He smiled.

She blinked at him, before melting into a bashful smile. “Thank you, that means a lot.” 

“Of course,” he whispered.

“Your friendship means a lot to me as well.” She explained, looking into his eyes.

His driver cleared his throat. 

“Oh, uh,” Marinette looked out the window to her house. He didn’t even realize they’d stopped. “Well, um,” She looked back at Adrien and pulled her hand out of his grasp. It was cold without hers. “Friends?” She chuckled, putting her fist up in a fistbump.

“Friends.” He smiled and bumped her hand with his.

“I’ll see you, Adrien.” She opened the car door and unbuckled her seatbelt.

“Thanks for today, Marinette, I’ll see you later.” He waved.

“Of course, bye!” She grinned wide and closed the car door, waving at him through the window as they pulled away.

He propped himself up on the seat to smile at her through the back window. She spotted him and threw her hands up above her head, waving with a wide grin on her face. He chuckled to himself and sat back down. Marinette sure is great, he thought, warmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I did some sketches for this as well, check them out here,  
> https://tizzymcwizzy.tumblr.com/post/614609018896384000/adrienette-april-day-5-statue-some-sketches-i


End file.
